Das ist eindeutig nicht mehr Kansas!
by Vael
Summary: Das SG1 Team hat mal wieder das "Glück" durch ein Wurmlochfehler dort zu landen, wo sie eigentlich nichts zu tun haben. Was? Robodinos? Steinzeitbarbaren? Und dann dieses vorlaute rothaarige Mädchen, welches was vom Untergang der Welt redet, da hilft nur eines. sie retten wieder die Welt.
1. Prolog

Prolog

eine Reise ins Ungewisse

Cheyenne Mountain

21.12.2003

„Und wieder ein neuer Tag auf dem Weg zu einer neuen Welt mit irrwitziger Bezeichnung!" grummelte Col. O´Neill und streckte sich gelangweilt. Vor ihm stand das Sternentor in all seiner Pracht und aktivierte nach und nach die Chevrons. „Sehen sie es so Col." erwiderte Maj. Carter und grinste breit als der Ereignishorizont des Sternentores aufleuchtete „Diesmal scheint es eine schöne friedliche grüne Gartenwelt zu sein, ohne irgendwelche Aliens, oder Robotmonster die uns an den Kragen wollen. Ein ganz gemütlicher Ausflug." Der Col. rollte die Augen und seufzte. „Jep, friedlich und langweilig und irgendwelche Ruinen die auf Daniel nur so warten wochenlang inspiziert zu werden. Welch Freude!" „Eigentlich sind es nur zehn Tage O´Neill" antwortete Professor Jackson und lächelte leicht als er auf das Stargate zu ging und in ihm verschwand. Der Col. starrte ihm hinter her und grummelte leise „Sage ich doch! Wochen!" und folgte ihm auf dem Fuß. Samantha Carter genoß diese Stichelleien zwischen ihren Kameraden, nein Freunden und ging grinsend hinter her. Nur Teal´c schwieg die ganze Zeit als er der kleinen Gruppe folgte, aber seinem Lächeln konnte man ansehen das er sich sichtlich wohl fühlte in der Gesellschaft der drei Menschen. Der schwarze Hühne straffte sich und nahm die letzten Meter zum Sternentor in großen Schritten, welches sich dann hinter ihm schloss.

Irgendwo im Leerraum zwischen der Erde und dem Zielplaneten PX4590/9 detonierte gerade eine Supernova. Der Gammablitz war so gewaltig das er noch in 1000 Lichtjahren gewaltige Zerstörungen anrichten würde. Aber das war nicht das größte Problem. Die Explosion zerriss kurzzeitig die Wand zwischen den Ebenen, nur sekundenbruchteile, aber sie reichten um aus einen einfachen kleinen Stargate Ausflug eine Katastrophe zu machen. Durch einen winzigen Riss in Raum und Zeit wurde die Verbindung unterbrochen. Aufgrund der Sicherungen, die in jedem Stargate vorhanden waren, wurden die Benutzer dieses Tunnels wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückgeschleudert. Etwas unsanft, aber immerhin Lebendig. Wenn auch nicht ganz da wo sie herkamen, aber dies würden die vier Personen schon bald merken.

Dunkel. Es war stockfinster als Jack die Augen öffnete. Er bereute es sofort, denn sein Schädel begann zu schmerzen als würde man ihm Messerklingen durch die Augen stechen. Stöhnend schloss er sie wieder und rieb sich die Schläfen. „Leute? Seid ihr da?" rief er in die Dunkelheit und lauschte angespannt. Ein Stöhnen war zu hören ehe Samantha antwortete „Ich bin hier Colonel. Wenn ich auch nicht weiß was hier bedeutet. Ich kann nichts sehen." „Geht mir genauso Major geht mir genauso. Haben sie eine Ahnung was passiert ist?" Sie schien nach zu denken, denn sie war eine Zeit lang still. „Ich weiß nicht Sir, irgend etwas hat wohl unseren Transport unterbrochen und die Failsafes sind angesprungen. Aber normalerweise würden wir dann wieder zurück an unseren Ursprungsort gebracht werden. Aber das ist auf keinen Fall Cheyenne." „Hmm" erwiderte er und kratzte sich am Hinterkopf. Er schloss auf einmal geblendet die Augen weil es plötzlich strahlend Hell wurde. „Gott verdammt, wer leuchtet mir mit der Taschenlampe ins Gesicht" fluchte er und setzte sich stöhnend auf. „Verzeihen sie O´Neil" erwiderte die ruhige Stimme von seinem außerirdischem Freund. „Schon gut Teal´c, nur pack das Ding aus meinem Gesicht!" schlagartig war das grelle Licht verschwunden und leuchtete den Raum aus. „Wo ist Daniel?" fragte er und sah sich um „Er ist im Nebenraum und begutachtet alte Schriftzeichen an der Wand, wie immer" lächelte Teal´c. „Eierkopf" murmelte der Colonel und stand mit wackeligen Beinen auf. Nun wo etwas Licht ins Dunkel gekommen war, schaute er sich etwas um. Sie waren in einer Art Lagerraum heraus gekommen. Das Sternentor musste in einer Art Metallbehälter gelagert gewesen sein, denn der Ereignishorizont hatte ein kreisrundes Loch hindurch geschnitten. Sein Blick wanderte weiter. Knöcheltief war eine Staubschicht am Boden. Die Luft war muffig und abgestanden. Die Wände waren rissig und teilweise schaute die Armierung des Stahlbetons durch die graue Schicht. Dort wo einst wohl eine Tür war, gähnte nur ein rechteckiges Loch. Fußspuren führten hindurch und verschwanden ins Dunkel. „Ich schätze mal die gehören Daniel?" er deutete auf die Spuren und der Jaffa nickte. „Dann folgen wir ihm mal, vielleicht kann er uns ja erleuchten wo wir sind."

Der Gang der auf dem Raum folgte war wie alles andere hier auch stockdunkel. Stalaktiten und Stalakmiten waren überall zu sehen. Wer auch immer diese Anlage gebaut hatte, war schon sehr sehr lange fort. Sie folgten den etwa vier Meter breiten und drei Meter hohen Gang für ein paar Minuten ehe sie an eine Abzweigung kamen. Die Fußspuren bogen rechts ab, also folgten sie ihnen. Nach weitern fünf Minuten kamen sie an einen großen Durchgang, welcher in eine riesige Höhle oder einen riesigen Saal führten. Wo einst Konsolen und Gerätschaften gestanden hatten, waren nur noch verrostete Überreste zu erkennen. Spinnenweben soweit das Auge reichte, der Dreck von hunderten von Jahren türmte sich in den Ecken. Und Leichen, dutzende von Leichen, aber keine von denen sah aus als wären sie im Kampf gestorben sie saßen in Ecken, lagen auf Gestellen die entfernt noch an Betten erinnerten und wirkten alle als wären sie mehr oder weniger friedlich verstorben. „Was ist hier geschehen?" flüsterte Carter fassungslos und schaute sich um. „Ich weiß es noch nicht Major, aber ich arbeite daran. Das hier muss eine Art Kommandozentrale gewesen sein, soweit habe ich schon heraus bekommen." Antwortete die bekannte Stimme von Dr. Jackson aus dem Dunkeln. „Herr Gott Daniel! Eines Tages erschieß ich dich noch vor Schreck" fluchte der Colonel und schaute Daniel trotzdem erleichtert an. Er war froh, den schlacksigen Kerl wieder zu sehen. Er mochte ihn, er liebte ihn wie einen kleinen Bruder. „Sorry Colonel, war wirklich keine Absicht, aber das hier sollten sie sich anschauen, das ist" er stockte leicht „verstörend finde ich".

Sie gingen um eine verwitterte Säule herum und blieben wie angewurzelt stehen. Vor ihnen in einer milchigen Glasvitrine, welche noch in halbwegs guten Zustand war, hing die Flagge der Vereinigten Staaten von Amerika. Sie war schon völlig vergilbt und mit Löchern zersetzt, aber man konnte genau erkennen was sie war. „Das ist die Flagge von eurem Volk O´Neill!" Murmelte Teal´c und trat näher. „Ich sehe es" erwiderte der Colonel und runzelte die Stirn. „Die schaut aus als würde sie hier schon seit Ewigkeiten in der Vitrine stehen." „Seit Jahrhunderten schätze ich" sagte Dr. Jackson mit zitternder Stimme hinter ihm. „Denver Central Defense Headquater West Coast" las Daniel laut die Plakette, welche unter der Flagge angebracht war. Carter kratzte sich am Kopf und knioff die Augen zusammen. „Sir es gab oder gibt keine Denver Central in den USA!" Jack nickte bedächtig und griff nach der Vitrine. Daniel wollte ihn noch aufhalten, doch es war zu spät. In dem Moment wo der Soldat die Vitrine berührte, zerfiel sie zu Staub. „Verdammter Mist" fluchte er und wischte sich die Hände an seiner Hose ab. „Jack, sie müssen auch alles Kaputt machen was sie Anfassen?" warf ihn Daniel milde vor. „Hey, kann ich ahnen das dieses Ding zu Staub zerfällt wenn ich es anfasse?" „Ich hätte es Ihnen sagen können Sir" kam nun von Samantha. O´Neill warf die Arme in die Höhe und resignierte. „Fein, ihr habt gewonnen." Er trat von dem Staubhaufen zurück und schaute sich weiter in dem Saal um. Leichen über Leichen, aber keine schien gewaltsam gestorben zu sein, als wären sie einfach eingeschlafen. „Haben sie Selbstmord begangen?" Flüsterte er mit grauen in der Stimme. „Es sieht ganz so aus O´Neill" erwiderte der schwarze Hühne hinter im, der gerade eine der Leichen begutachtete. „Sie hin, sie haben alle einen Klipp oberhalb des Ohres, was mag der bedeuten?" Er deutete auf ein dreieckiges silbernes Plättchen, welches wirklich hinter dem Ohr der Leiche steckte. Es war vielleicht daumengroß, von einer silbern schillernden Farbe. Und das seltsame, es sah aus wie neu. Er griff danach, und lies es sofort fallen, als hätte er sich verbrannt.

„Was ist los Großer? Ist das Ding gefährlich?" Teal´c hob auf seine Art die Augenbraue und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Nein Colonel, aber es, hat versucht sich mit mir zu verbinden oder so etwas. Ich glaube das sind Datengeräte auf einem hohen technischen Stand wie eure Handys." Samantah stutzte bei der Erklärung und hob das kleine Gerät auf. Nach einer kurzen Begutachtung steckte sie sich das Gerät genauso hinter das Ohr wie der Leichnam es getan hatte. Ihre Augen wurden groß und sie schaute sich verwirrt um. „Major Carter, ist alles in Ordnung?" Frage der Colonel besorgt. „Ja, ja.. alles ist gut sir, aber, sie sollten sich auch so ein Gerät nehmen und es selber sehen was ich jetzt sehe, das ist erstaunlich Sir. Jack zuckte die Schultern. Seinem Major vertraute er Blind. Sagte sie er sollte es ausprobieren, dann tat er es auch ohne zu Zögern. Er beugte sich über einen der Toten und nahm sich das kleine Gerät und steckte es sich sofort hinter das Ohr. Seine beiden anderen Begleiter taten es ihm sofort nach.

Was er nun sah, verwirrte ihn erst einmal. Holographische Datenkolonnen glitten vor seinem Gesicht herunter, als würde gerade ein System hoch gefahren, dann meldete sich eine künstliche, aber angenehme weibliche Stimme „Fokus hochgefahren, willkommen zurück General Decker, sie sind angemeldet." Er blinzelte als sich der Saal auf einmal veränderte, überall erschienen holographische Oberflächen. Wo nur Stahlblöcke vorher waren, standen nun Terminals, die vertrockneten Leichen hatten wieder Gesichter, der Saal insgesamt sah nun aus wie eine Kommandozentrale. „Sie haben eine Nachricht General, sie kommt vom Chief of Staff Herris. Soll ich sie abspielen?" O´Neill nickte ehe er antwortete. „Nachricht abspielen" Vor ihm baute sich das Hologramm eines hochgewachsenen Mannes mitte Fünfzig auf. Er sah aus als hätte er die Hölle gesehen und akzeptiert. Eingefallene Augen, schlaffe Haut, müde Gesichtszüge. „General Decker, ich muss sie Informieren das Zero Dawn ein Fehlschlag war. Die Wichita Linie ist gefallen, die Feros marschieren auf Denver zu, ich würde ihnen gerne Mut zu sprechen, aber ich kann es nicht. Denver ist die letzte Stadt auf der Erde die noch nicht gefallen ist. Aber das ändert sich in zwei Stunden. Dann erreichen sie zwei Titane und ihre Schwärme. Ich entlasse sie aus dem Dienst, es gibt nichts mehr was wir tun können. Wenn ihre Truppen kämpfen untergehen wollen, ist es ihre Sache, wenn sie lieber bei ihren Familien sterben wollen, lassen sie sie gehen. Der Krieg ist verloren, die Menschheit ist verloren." Der Mann stockte kurz. „Ich bin stolz das solche Männer wie sie unter mir gedient haben. Wir haben das unmögliche versucht und noch um Monate aufgehalten. Möge Gott mit ihnen sein." Das Hologramm salutierte kurz und verschwand genauso schnell wie es erschienen war. Sprachlos schauten die vier Gefährten sich an. Alle hatten diese Nachricht über den Fokus sehen können, und ihnen war klar, das hier irgendwas schreckliches geschehen sein mussten.

„Das war... ernüchternd" murmelte der Colonel und schluckte. „War es das was ich gesehen habe? Ein Abschied und das Ende der Menschheit?" „Ich fürchte ja Jack" erwiderte Daniel und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. „Was auch immer diese Foki machen, aber ich glaube das dort hinten sind holographische Türöffner, die wir ohne sie nicht erkennen konnten." Jack sah in die Richtung die ihm sein Freund wies und nickte ihm zu. „Gut gemacht Daniel" Die Gruppe ging in die Richtung die Dr. Jackson gewiesen hatte und nach ein paar versuchen ging sie ohne Probleme auf. „Egal wie alt das hier ist, oder wie verfallen. Die Technologie muss weit fortgeschritten gewesen sein, wenn die Türen noch funktionieren." Erklärte Samantha während sie sich einen Weg durch das Labyrinth der Gänge suchten.

Nach Zwei Stunden fanden sie den Weg hinaus. Ein Einsturz durch die Decke zeigte Tageslicht. Gemeinsam kletterten sie hinaus und schauten sich erstaunt um, in einer Welt die der ihren gleich sein sollte und doch so anders war. Es war eine Neue Welt, eine Raue Welt, und das Abenteuer erwartete sie.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Kapitel 1**_

 _ **Erste Spuren**_

Denver International VTOL Port

Datum, unbekannt

Sie kletterten durch das Loch in der Decke und kamen in einen zerfallenen Vorraum raus. Überall standen Sessel und Bänke. Lange Thresen und verrostete Förderbänder waren am Rand des Raumes zu finden. Wasser tröpfelte durch große Löcher in der Decke und hunderte Vögel zwitscherten mit ihren schrillen Stimmen in diesem düsteren Raum. Jack aktivierte seinen Fokus und sofort wurde dieser Raum holographisch wieder her gestellt. Er erkannte sofort das er in einem Flughafenterminal stand, wenn auch moderner, als alles was er jemals gesehen hatte. An einer holographischen Laufschrift konnte er auch sehen was für ein Terminal „Denver International VTOL Port" las er laut vor und kratzte sich ratlos am Nacken. „Nun gut, wir sind also in Denver, irgendwelche Vorschläge was wir machen?" „Wir sollten zum Cheyenne Mt. gehen Jack" erwiderte Teal´c. „Warum das denn Großer?" „Hier hat ein großer Krieg statt gefunden. Wir haben zwar ein Stargate, aber kein DHD. Der einzige Ort, wo wir eventuell Informationen bekommen wo wir so etwas finden, wird in einer militärischen Installation mit Hochsicherheitspriorität." Daniel nickte zustimmend „Eventuell auch an anderen Basen, aber ich gebe dem Großem recht. Wir sollten nach einem DHD suchen, sonst kommen wir niemals nach Hause." „Gut" sagte Jack enthusiastisch „Da dies nun entschieden ist, machen wir uns auf den Weg!" leise pfeifend ging er zum Hauptausgang des Gebäudes und schritt durch das große rechteckige Loch, welches einst eine elegante Glastür war.

Ratlos standen die Gefährten inmitten einer gewaltigen Ruine, die einst das Terminal des Dallas Flughafens war. Das es ein Flughafen war, erkannte man eindeutig an den rostigen, mit Ranken überwachsenen Flugzeuggerippen, welche überall auf einer ehemaligen Betonpiste standen. Das alte Rollfeld war mit Schlingpflanzen überwuchert und überall waren kleine Einschlagskrater von einem langen vergangenen Krieg. Das Terminalgebäude, welches sie gerade verließen, bestand nur noch aus einem zugigem Stahlbetongerippe. Überall tropfte Wasser hindurch und es roch moderig.

„Wenn es einen Zweifel daran gibt, das wir nicht mehr zu Hause sind, dann hat sich das wohl endgültig erledigt!" Murmelte Carter und schulterte ihre P90. Die anderen nickten ihr Zustimmend zu und sahen sich erschüttert um. Alte Kriegsmaschinen, Panzer wie mehrbeinige Roboter standen zwischen den Flugzeugwracks, auch sie waren völlig verrostet. Sie zeugten davon was hier einst geschehen war. Aber sie sahen auch etwas anderes, hinter dem Airport erstreckte sich eine grasige Ebene und dahinter die die Überreste einer völlig zerstörten Stadt.

„Eh.. Colonel? Was ist das dort?" Major Carter deutete auf die Ebene und die vier staunten nicht schlecht als ein Dinosaurier aus den Ruinen gestampft kam. Als sie genau hin sahen, erkannten sie das es ein Roboter war, eine gigantische Maschine, ähnlich groß wie die Sauropoden aus grauer Urzeit. Auf vier Beinen stampfte es über die Ebene, Schritt für Schritt in einer Erhabenheit, welcher einer Maschine eigentlich nicht zustand. Vom Schwanzende bis zum Schädel maß diese Bestie fast dreißig Meter. Dort wo eigentlich ein Kopf sein sollte, war allerdings eine runde Radarantenne, wie bei einem AWACS Flugzeug montiert. „Das ist, interessant" murmelte Daniel und rieb sich den Nacken. Jack starrte ihn an und dann wieder die Maschine. „So kann man es auch nennen" erwiderte er und schluckte. „Da sind noch mehr Maschinen O´Neil!" rief Teal´c und streckte seinen Arm in Richtung Ebene „Faszinierend, das sind dutzende, und ich erkenne mindestens vier verschiedene Modelle Sir!" sagte Carter erstaunt. Sie hatte recht. In der Ebene gab es Maschinen die aussahen wie Hirsche, wie Büffel, oder wie Straußen, selbst einen Säbelzahntiger erkannten sie. Es war verrückt, einfach nur verrückt, das jemand Maschinen bauten, die aussahen wie Tiere und sich auch genauso benahmen. „Wir sind eindeutig nicht mehr in Kansas" murmelte der Colonel und drehte sich zu seinen Leuten um. „Das bedeutet wohl das wir etwas vorsichtiger sein müssen. Ich weiß nicht ob diese Maschinen gefährlich sind oder nicht, und bis wir das wissen, halten wir besser Abstand." Zustimmendes Nicken war die Antwort und er schulterte seinen Rucksack. „Gut Leute, wir müssen nach Norden, hier werden wir keine Antworten finden!"

Zwei Tage waren sie unterwegs in einer Welt, welche so fremdartig war und doch so gleich. Wälder, seit Tausend Jahren und mehr unberührt, Ruinen, so verfallen, das sie wie kleine Berge wirkten, überall sah man immer noch die Reste eines Krieges, der seit Äonen vergessen war. Sie kamen recht problemlos voran und hielten respektvollen Abstand vor den Maschinen, die diese Welt bevölkerten.

Und dann fanden sie die ersten Spuren von menschlichen Leben. Vor Ihnen baute sich ein Wachturm auf, der eindeutig erst vor kurzem errichtet worden war. Das Gras um dem Wachturm war verbrannt und man sah ausgeschlachtete vierbeinige Maschinen um ihn herum. Literweise Blut, längst geronnen und vertrocknet war über den ganzen Boden verteilt. Zerbrochene Metallspeere und Bögen lagen über all herum.

„Hier hat ein Gefecht statt gefunden O´Neill" kommentierte Teal´c die offensichtliche Szene und machte seine Stabwaffe bereit. Das Team ging in die Hocke und suchte kreisförmig das Gebiet ab. Sie fanden keinerlei Leichen, aber vom Blut, was sie sahen, musste es einige gegeben haben. „Colonel" flüsterte Carter und winkte ihren Vorgesetzten herbei. Bei ihr angekommen zeigte sie auf den Boden und er erkannte sofort was sie meinte.

„Das ist doch ein Stiefel!" „Schuhgröße 7 würde ich mal schätzen" erwiderte Carter und hob den Schuh vorsichtig auf. Er war seitlich aufgeschnitten und im Inneren war getrocknetes Blut zu sehen. „Hier wurde jemand am Fuß verletzt, der Stiefel aufgeschnitten und dann liegen gelassen würde ich mal frei heraus Raten" murmelte O´Neill und betrachtete den Stiefel „Er hat wohl einer Frau gehört, schmal und klein." Daniel trat näher und runzelte die Stirn „Sieht aus wie der Schuh eines Dakotaindianers, wobei es da auch Ähnlichkeiten mit..." „Daniel" unterbrach ihn der Colonel und starrte ihn mißmutig an. „Ähhh ja, entschuldigung Sir!" „Die Menschheit ist anscheinend doch nicht ganz ausgestorben Sir" sagte Teal´c und schaute sich um. „Anscheinend haben sie gegen diese Maschinen gekämpft." „Wenn ich anmerken darf Sir," warf nun Daniel ein „Diese Maschinen schauen aus wie die zerstörten Faroroboter in Denver, nur viel neuer. „Beeindruckend, diese Geräte wurden mit Pfeilen und Speeren zerstört. Damit hätten wir mit unseren P90ern kaum was anrichten können." Sagte Teal´c und betrachtete eines der zerbrochenen Speere. „Die Spitzen bestehen aus dem Material der Maschinen, sehr beeindruckend." Er nickte und legte den Speer fast ehrfürchtig wieder dorthin wo er ihn aufgehoben hatte.

„O´Neill, hier sind Spuren, und sie führen nach Norden!" Der Colonel überlegte kurz ehe er nickte. „Gut gemacht Großer, das liegt eh in unserer Richtung, dann können wir auch mal sehen wer hier sonst noch lebt. Vielleicht haben sie ein paar Antworten für uns." Sie sahen sich gegenseitig an, nickten bestätigend und schulterten ihre Waffen. Mit strammen aber vorsichtigem Schritt folgten sie den Spuren die sie langsam, aber bestätig in eine Hügellandschaft führten.

Sie waren schon einige Stunden unterwegs als der Abend herein brach. Die Sonne stand tief am Horizont und verschwand langsam in der klaren Luft hinter den Bergen. Kühl wurde es. Man konnte merken das es langsam Herbst wurde. Die Luft kondensierte vor den Mündern der Gruppe und ein leichter Bodennebel stieg auf. Der Colonel hob seine rechte Hand und deutete seiner Gruppe an stehen zu bleiben.

„Es macht keinen Sinn weiter zu gehen. Am besten rasten wir hier." Stöhnend setzten sie sich auf den Boden und rieben sich die schmerzenden Glieder. Sie waren den ganzen Tag unterwegs gewesen. Durch unwegsames Gelände, höchstens mal einen Trampelpfad den sie folgen konnten. Die Füße schmerzten, die Schultern waren verspannt, sie waren wie erschlagen. Samanta schaute in ihren Rucksack uns seufzte. „Wir sollten morgen etwas Jagen, den ganzen Marsch mit MRE´s überlebe ich nicht Sir!" „Wohl war, wohl war!" warf Daniel ein und kaute angewidert auf ein paar Ravioli rum. „Das zeug wird vielleicht sofort heiß, aber es schmeckt einfach ekelhaft Sir!" Teal´c sagte dazu nichts und aß stoisch seine Ration. „In Ordnung ihr Memmen, wenn euch richtiges Militäressen nicht mundet, dann werden wir morgen einen Braten Jagen!" erwiderte Jack genervt und öffnete seinen Beutel. „Bohnensuppe, habe ich nur Bohnensuppe in meinem Rucksack?!" fluchend schüttete er den Inhalt in die Büsche und packte seinen Schlafsack aus. „Teal´c übernimm die erste Wache, Daniel die zweite und Carter, sie übernehmen die dritte, wecken sie mich dann." grummelnd drehte er sich zur Seite und schloss die Augen.

Schlagartig riss er die Augen wieder auf. Es kam ihm so vor als hätte er nur ein paar Minuten geschlafen. Seine Glieder waren schwer, seine Augen brannten, und doch sprang er auf wie von der Tarantel gestochen. Eine Explosion hatte ihn aus dem Schlaf gerissen. Zu der Explosion kam nun Maschinengewehrfeuer dazu. Er und seine Kameraden sprangen in Deckung, doch sie waren anscheinend nicht das Ziel dieses Angriffes. Auf dem Gipfel des nächsten Hügels, vielleicht zwei Kilometer entfernt brannte die Kuppe. Explosionen ließen den Boden erschüttern, Brände wütetend an seinem Hang und dutzende Maschinengewehre schienen dort oben ihr tödliches Stakkato abzufeuern.

„Verdammt, was ist das denn?" Brüllte Daniel und zog sich sein Kopftuch zurecht. „Etwa zwei dutzend Schützen und eine unbekannte Anzahl an Artillerie. „ Kommentierte Teal´c und erhob sich. „Hier sind wir sicher, aber wir sollten sehen was dort oben geschieht, vielleicht können wir helfen und bekommen so Antworten." sagte er zu Jack und marschierte in Richtung der Schlacht. Jack zuckte die Schultern und folgte dem Großen „Nichts dagegen einzuwenden! Auf geht's! Marschgepäck aufnehmen, wir treten jemanden in den Hintern!"


End file.
